Uncle Bruce is Green
by Lastavica
Summary: A series of snapshots of family life in Stark Tower. These are not necessarily chronological. It's more like family photos spread out on the floor. Look where you want to.
1. Uncle Bruce is Green (One Shot)

"...when you go green."

That's what little Michael Stark heard once he'd crept to a stop behind the couch.

"Uncle Bruce is green?" He piped up, revealing his location. It was too much. He could not suppress the question.

"Just like his dad." Pepper sighed.

Tony gave her a feigned look of offense.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, but couldn't help smiling.

"Hey buddy." Tony said, turning from the other two to face the little voice. Michael took that as an invitation into the adult's inner circle and went running into Tony's always available arms.

Tony looked at his little son. "Why are you out of bed?"

"The moon is too bright." He offered. The boy's face dared his father to doubt him.

"Huh." Tony said incredulously.

"Why is Uncle Bruce green?" Michael asked again.

"I'm only green sometimes." Bruce said before Tony had to figure out how to answer.

He came over and took Michael out of Tony's arms. The first thing the boy did, as always, was take off his uncle's glasses and put them on his own face.

"You know how your dad got hurt and now he has the blue light?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically. His dad glowed in the dark. He was a nightlight in desperate moments.

"Well" Bruce continued. "I had an accident too and now I turn green some times."

Michael's eyes got wide. This was a revelation.

Bruce pre-empted the child's request to see this phenomenon.

"And you know how your dad's blue light lets him fly in the Iron Man suit?"

Michael nodded even more enthusiastically. How could he forget?

"Well, when I turn green it helps me fight bad guys like the iron man suit does for your dad. So I only turn green when there are bad guys."

Michael looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, bud." Tony said as Bruce passed Michael back to his dad. "Iron man is way cooler than a green guy anyway, right?"

"Right!" He shouted.

Tony took the glasses off the boy's face as he began to excitedly squirm out of his arms. As he handed the glasses off to Bruce, he winked. Bruce nodded his approval at Tony's methods. It was a worthwhile attempt to stave Michael's interest. Although, neither doubted that he would come asking soon enough. For tonight, however, it was no longer on the agenda.

"Let's go, munchkin. Back to bed." Tony announced and headed towards the door.

"No! I want mommy to take me."

Pepper smiled knowingly. "Really? I thought big boys could go to bed all by themselves."

Michael practically dove out of Tony's arms. "I can!"

Then he ran from the room.

"He's gonna be back in one minute." Tony said blandly.

"Of course he is." Pepper laughed. "I just love his reaction to that."

"It reminds me of you." She said as she left to go intercept her son's return trajectory.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Tony said, turning back to Bruce. "I can go to bed all myself."

Bruce laughed out loud.


	2. The Blue Night Light (One Shot)

Tony Stark just barely fit in his son's race car bed. He lay on his side with his elbow in the pillow, his hand propping up his head. His body was bent into a crescent, creating an inadvertent sanctuary around his child. Tony's brown eyes never left the dimly lit face of his son. The soft blue light from his chest glowed gently and reflected in the boy's sleepy eyes. Little Michael lay on his back, both his small hands folded on his stomach. Quiet questions and quiet answers moved peacefully between father and son. This little ritual always served to assure Michael that he was very very safe and that his dream was very very over. He had gone into his parent's room seeking safety from the bad dream, but both Pepper and Tony didn't allow him to sleep with them. They did not want his ability to get back to sleep being dependent on them getting kicked repeatedly. He was not a still sleeper. But, Tony would always take him back to his own room and stay until he was sleeping. Pepper fully understood Tony's need to comfort his son. He'd known enough of his own nightmares. His son would not face bad dreams alone. This night, like on any other occasion with bad dreams or thunder storms, (Not too common. As often as with any other 3 year old), Tony had gotten out of bed to take Michael back to his room.

By now, sleep was washing over the little bot. Their secret conversation was trailing off.

"Daddy."

He moved a hand over to Tony's t-shirt. His fingers made a dull tapping sound on the reactor.

"Hm?"

"You can't turn off the night light?"

He knew the answer, but he always asked.

"I can't turn it off, buddy. It keeps me alive."

"Good." the boy whispered. Then he yawned.

Tony's fingers continuously stroked the wild reddish blond hair off his son's forehead.

"I love you, munchkin." Tony whispered as well.

Michael breathed a deep, sleep filled breath. His head leaned to the side and in a moment he was asleep.

Tony gave it a couple of minutes just to be sure Michael was indeed asleep for keeps. Once he felt certain that this was the case, he lifted himself out of the tiny bed as gingerly as he could. It was loud. Michael's eyes opened. He sighed, moved, then they shut again. He was asleep.

Tony leaned down to kiss his son's head.

"Sleep well, Iron Man." With that he slipped out the door, the soft blue glow in the room receding with him.


	3. Blanket Bad Guy (One Shot)

It had been a long day at his clinic. He had spent it mostly doing check ups for neighborhood kids. For some reason there were a lot of them today. In they came to see Dr. Bruce. He had also sewed stitches into the heads and hands of multiple teenage boys and kept his thoughts on anger management to himself.

Bruce rode the elevator up to his floor. Nearly five years living in Stark Tower had killed any feeling of being a guest. It had long ago become his home. His family lived here. He lived here. His living spaces were accessible from the elevator. No keys or codes required. Bruce was perfectly comfortable with that. He had nothing to hide. If he wanted privacy he could always just lock his bedroom door or his lab. His lab _was_ heavily fortified with codes and scanners. The fear of Michael getting into any of the labs in Stark Tower was very strong in the adult's minds. - The tower was full of childproofed laboratories and Jarvis had an ever vigilant eye on the boy when he was within its walls. Because of this, Michael was free to wander about. Jarvis was capable of denying him access to any place that seemed unsuitable for him to be, especially the roof and the ground floor. In addition to this, he frequently alerted Tony or Pepper or Bruce of the child's whereabouts if he was not with one of them. -

Bruce's lab was his safe haven. He spent part of the week at his clinic in the Bronx and when he wasn't in the mountains to hulk out (which was infrequent) or spending time with the family or the team, he was usually in his lab.

As soon as he got off the elevator, he let his bag fall to the ground and pulled off his coat. Dr. Banner was hungry. In his kitchen he emptied an open bag of pretzels, ate an apple and a banana and then opened his fridge.

Bruce was rifling through the fridge in search of a container of yogurt. He felt certain that he still had at least one left.

Then he heard a soft thud.

He looked up. _Probably from another floor_. One never knew what Tony was building, or destroying, or testing out.

"Aha!" Bruce announced to himself. He found the yogurt. Blueberry.

Bruce leaned against the counter as he ate from the plastic container. As he was staring into space and shoveling yogurt into his mouth, a small form entered his field of vision. A three foot tall walking blanket shuffled into his kitchen.

Bruce's eyes followed the thing as it approached where he was standing.

He didn't say anything to it, just waited, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

The small creature stopped in front of him, looked up and began to roar. It was the most high pitched "roar" Bruce had ever heard.

The small beast stopped and waited.

Bruce was working very hard to stifle his laughter and keep a straight face.

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

"I'm a bad guy!" Came the muffled reply from under the blanket.

"What?"

"Turn green!"

Bruce gave up the fight and started laughing.

Michael pulled the blanket off his head.

"Uncle Bruce!" He whined with exasperation.

Still laughing, Bruce put down the yogurt and picked up his godson. As usual, off went his glasses.

"It was a good try, buddy. But I know you're not a bad guy." Bruce said to the now bespectacled child.

Michael frowned.

"When do I get to see you be green?"

Bruce sighed, the smile dissipating from his lips.

"I hope you never see me turn green because you could get hurt. I only turn green to get bad guys."

"But Uncle Br-"

"And!" Bruce cut him off. "Do you know what else?"

The little boy shook his head vigorously.

"It hurts me to turn green."

Michael's eyes got wide.

That always made Bruce smile.

"It hurts?"

Bruce nodded. "It does."

"Do you cry?" Michael asked. His tone had instantly switched to concern.

His uncle nodded. "Sometimes I do."

Michael shook his head fiercely again. "Don't turn green, Uncle Bruce!"

Bruce laughed affectionately. "I won't buddy. Don't worry."


	4. Go Find Daddy (One Shot)

_**(THANK YOU SO MUCH to ALL of you favoriting, FOLLOWING, and especially reviewing! I appreciate it so much! So happy to see this is being enjoyed! :D )**_

The glass was squeaking as hands and face rubbed across it. A pair of small hands knocked incessantly.

"Don't let him in, Jarvis. We're in the middle of something. Tell Pepper we're not done."

"Sir, she appears to be unconcerned. My protocols are being overridden."

"Pepper!" Tony sighed in exasperation.

Bruce smiled to himself, still typing up data.

"I never should have given her any kind of knowledge or control over Jarvis." Tony said to Bruce who was still not looking up from his work.

"Tony, you've been saying that for years."

"Yeah, and I've meant it for years." He said, turning to face the door of the lab as it slid open against his wishes.

"Daddy!" Michael shouted as he skip-run-jumped into the lab. He left an entire section of smeared glass behind him.

"Michael." Bruce and Tony intoned in unison. Tony stood ready to recieve his son and Bruce sat with his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

This was clearly not the first time Pepper had made an executive decision that ended one of their lab comas (as she called them).

Michael was holding a book in his hands. It was a brand new one, a gift from Uncle Cap. He held it out to his dad. "Look!"

Tony took it and inspected it. It was a story of a faithful dog and a soldier in World War II.

"Want me to read this to you?" Tony asked.

Michael shook his head, taking back the book. "Uncle Bruce."

Bruce finally looked up. His expression was one of a very unwilling volunteer.

Tony gave Banner an amused look, then picked up his son. "Kiss." He said, offering his cheek. Michael laid a big wet kiss on Tony's scruff. "Kiss!" He shouted back. Tony in turn gave Michael a kiss on his smooth cheek. Then he nodded to the book in his son's hands.

"I bet Uncle Bruce would love to read that to you. Right, Bruce?"

Bruce had his glasses off and was rubbing his eyes. He nodded, then looked up and smiled.

"Course, buddy." He stood up from his desk. "Let's go read it. I need a break from all this work anyway."

Tony put his son down. "That's the spirit."

Bruce came around from his desk and put out his hand. "Give me some skin." Michael slapped Bruce's hand with all of his might. Bruce never let on how much that stung the skin on his palm. He and leaned over to kiss the top of Michael's head. As always it was a moving target.

"C'mon." He said, offering a hand. Michael took it and they left the lab hand in hand. The boy's many bounces and steps, kept up with his god father's single strides as they went.

The pair rode the elevator one floor down. It opened into Bruce's living room. Michael ran ahead and dove into the familiar couch cushions. He wiggled himself into a comfortable sitting position and was ready and waiting with the book in hand by the time Bruce sat down. Banner crossed one leg over the other and put an arm around Michael who leaned up close against his uncle.

"Ok." Bruce said and flipped open the book.

...An hour later, Tony went looking for Bruce and Michael. The elevator door slid open. "Guys-" He said but stopped short. Bruce and Michael were passed out on the couch. The book lay open in Banner's lap and his head tilted back against the couch. His mouth hung open and he was snoring. Michael was curled up on the couch beside him and snuggled against his uncle's side. Bruce's arm was still around Michael like a blanket.

Tony silently laughed. Story time became nap time. Sometimes Tony forgot that Bruce required more sleep than he did. Burning it at both ends in the lab like they did last night and today was a bit more traumatic for the less hyperactive of the two scientists. Michael, well, Michael was a high energy little boy. Naps came to him like they did to baby otters. Often and at unexpected moments. He could sleep like his mom, not like his near-insomniac father.

Tony slipped back into the elevator with a smile and pressed the button for the penthouse.


	5. Sleep Deprivation (One Shot)

**Thank you so much to all of you who have followed and favorited! I'm so happy you're enjoying it. It's so much better to share than to just write this stuff for me! And a special thanks to those of you who leave comments/reviews. Feedback means a lot!**

**_This one is a bit of a jump back in time. Please enjoy! ...And review! :D_**

* * *

Four days ago Michael came into the world. Not kicking and screaming, but in relative silence. He was very low key, and so far he proved to be an easy baby. That is, during the day. In no uncertain terms, Pepper and Tony Stark were sleep deprived.

Bruce had not been joined in the lab since Michael was born. At night Tony alternated between trying to sleep and taking turns with holding the baby. This quickly wore him down, which was a shock to everyone including himself. He was too tired, and too fascinated and to in love with his new son, to even leave the floor they lived on.

Bruce was riding the elevator up to visit the happy family. He had been giving the new parents their space despite the knowledge that Tony would always welcome him and Pepper would never ask him to leave. Bruce considered this to be a very private time for a family and he made himself scarce. Further convincing him that he was right in this, was the fact that Tony had not once even instructed Jarvis to find Bruce for him. Bruce couldn't be happier for Tony and Pepper and in no way did he feel abandoned or ignored. The situation was entirely understandable to him. Clint, Natasha, and Steve had all been of the same mind. Well, Clint not so much. He had wanted nothing more than to inspect the tiny person on the top floor. And once he had, he wanted to keep going back, but he was kept in check by Natasha and by Steve. Apparently a baby, and even more so, Tony Stark as a worn out new parent, was beyond fascinating to him. Thor would arrive soon enough to celebrate the birth, but until then the inhabitants of Stark Tower remained restrained in their visitations.

"Are they awake, Jarvis?" Bruce asked, only thinking to ask the obvious once he was half way there.

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

"Great."

The elevator opened and Bruce stepped into the spacious room. He did not notice Pepper laying inert on one of the couches.

"Tony?" he asked hesitantly, hoping Jarvis hadn't been mistaken. Though, that never happened.

"If it isn't the good doctor." Tony said, rounding a corner into the room. As he walked, he lightly bounced his son in his arms.

"Needing a baby fix? Because he's all yours." The weariness in Tony's good humored voice was not lost on Bruce. Nor was his haggard appearance.

Bruce just laughed.

"Please take him, Bruce." Tony said, as he sidled up to Bruce with the infant.

"You're sure?" He had seen Michael a couple of times, but had yet to hold him.

"Of course. Here." Tony, as gently as he could, put the baby into Bruce's waiting arms. "Michael, meet Uncle Bruce... again."

Bruce had not hesitated because he was nervous about holding a baby. He had held numerous babies, each one tearing his deepest desire up from its grave in his heart. Bruce Banner loved babies.

The little guy's blue marble eyes looked up at nothing in particular.

"Hi Michael." Bruce said in a soft, soft voice. "I can't believe you agreed to come out and meet this guy." he said, motioning to Tony with his head, still talking to the baby.

Tony looked with feigned shock from his son to Bruce. "That's it. Give him back."

His arms only mocked at reaching for the baby. Tony was more than happy to hand off his son to a fresh recruit.

Bruce laughed lightly and shook his head. "Nope." he said in the same voice as he gently swayed with the baby. "Can't give you back. Your dad insisted I hold you." Tony started laughing because Bruce was totally ignoring him and talking directly to the indifferent infant. "Nope. Uncle Bruce loves to hold babies. Yes I do. And daddy didn't realize that. He'll never get you back. No he won't."

"Pepper!" Tony said as he spun on his heel.

"What?" She asked blandly from the couch where she was trying to nap.

"Bruce is cooing like an old woman. And he's stolen our son."

"Oh no." She said tonelessly.

"Geeze. You'd think somebody just had a baby or something." Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head. "Leave her alone, Tony."

But Tony was already crouched beside the couch. His face was inches from Pepper's. She knew he was there, but refused to open her eyes.

"Pep."

She ignored him.

"Pepper."

Nothing.

"I love you."

"If you love me you'll get out of my face."

"But I need you." And in one spasmodic motion he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Dammit, Tony!" she shouted as she dissolved into laughter. She grabbed his head to push him away, but he swung a leg up onto the couch and pushed her towards the cushions until they were both wedged together on the couch.

"Ah, yes. Right where I belong." He waved a hand condescendingly in Bruce's direction. "Let the maidservant see to the infant. I shall lounge with my queen." That last bit descended into some strange impersonation of Thor. Pepper was shaking with laughter. Then, lifting her face out of the pillow she lamented "I'm married to an evil clown!"

"No, Pepper." Bruce said affectionately. "You just finally get to see what Tony is like when he's actually exhausted." Then he looked back down at the baby. "Well done, little guy. All the terrorists and all the lab experiments in the world couldn't do to him what you've done."

"Shut up, Bruce." Came Tony and Pepper's voice in unison. It was a muffled chorus, as both their faces were pressed pathetically into the cushions now.

Bruce changed gears only slightly and began whispering. "And look at your mom. She's been dealing with that guy for years and is the CEO of a massive company. And all it took was you to incapacitate her."

"Bruce. We can hear you." Pepper deadpanned.

"I'm just saying." Bruce defended. "He's pretty impressive."

"So impressive." Tony slurred now that his face was turned and his cheek smashed against the couch.

"You guys can sleep. I don't mind holding him."

"Indefinitely?" Pepper's mumble sounded hopeful.

"Just sleep, guys. I've got him until he starts crying."

"What a saint." Tony's eyes were closed now.

Pepper didn't bother to say any more and sleep came very quickly to the couple.

Bruce carried the baby over to one of the large windows. He alternated between admiring the perfect little new born in his arms, and looking out over the city. Bruce was enjoying the peaceful little presence in his arms while being very happy he could afford his friends some desperately needed sleep.

A good 30 minutes of napping took place before Michael decided he was hungry. Had it been just a diaper, Bruce would not have hesitated to deal with that himself, but, much to Pepper's chagrin, this was not a problem that Bruce could solve.


	6. Different Dad (One Shot)

**_Yay, an update! And I've got some more in the works. This Stark Tower family life just makes me so happy! I hope it does the same for you._**

**_I know I've set the precedent with cuteness, but this one is less so. I do love me some angst and friendship. Not to worry though! Please tell me what you think of this one! :D_**

* * *

"Tony?" Bruce called as he entered Tony's favorite workshop. This was the first Time Tony had been off the top floor since Michael's birth a week ago.

"Here." Tony responded, giving a brief wave. Bruce went over to where Tony was working on his suit. He was generating a lot more noise than was necessary and Bruce could see that something was clearly bothering him. For Tony Stark, however, this was progress. He wasn't shut off.

"You ok?" Bruce asked.

"Sure. Fine." Tony answered quickly, giving Bruce no reason to believe him. Bruce wasn't going to push him, though.

"Clint and I decided we'll cook dinner for everyone tonight. Nobody has a preference. Do you?"

"Uh. I don't care either. You guys can do whatever you want." Tony said, still focused on his work. It still was strange how Bruce didn't just convey that simple question via Jarvis. But, then again, Bruce had been denied human community for a long time. It was a privilege to speak with his equals, to roam uninhibited and visit his friends. Subconsciously he chose to do those things as much as he could now that he could.

"Alright." Bruce said and turned to leave.

"Yep." was all Tony said, as he popped a piece into place with a grimace of effort.

Bruce was at the door when he turned back around and leaned on the frame.

"Sure you don't just want to go to sleep? You're lookin' bad, Tony. The suit can wait."

"Trust me. Sleep is way too boring right now."

Bruce hesitated.

"Spit it out, Banner." Tony said, finally making eye contact. Tony was familiar enough with Banner to know when he was beating around the bush. It wasn't just the mothering question, it was something in his voice.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked.

"Of course. ...I'm a man who has everything."

Bruce took that at face value, unaware of its gravity and meaning to Tony.

"Is Pepper sleeping now?" He asked.

"Yeah. So is the baby." Tony said.

"Good, good. ... So why do you look haunted and not just tired?"

"F*ck it, Banner! Why are you always paying attention?"

"...I'm a scientist?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Is Pepper ok? She having complications or something? Is Michael ok?"

"No, no. Everybody's fine." Tony assured him, but then he sighed and took a seat. Tony threw his hands up lightly. "I just don't know." His fingers began to play with every loose end on the desk beside him. He didn't look at his friend. Bruce allowed a moment to stretch out silently until Tony decided to speak.

"Banner."

"Yeah?"

"How's this gonna work?"

"What's that?" Bruce asked, quietly knocking his knuckles on the door frame.

"A son."

A small smirk appeared on Bruce's face. "Well, seeing as you've been dealing with one for a week now, I think you know the drill."

With an unamused stare, Tony absently picked up wrench from the table and let it drop again with a loud clatter.

"Ok. So we're not feeling jokes." Bruce sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm gonna be him." He said.

Bruce didn't have to ask who Tony meant. He went back into the room and sat down near Tony on a crate of scrap metal. He gave a shake of his head. "Tony, you know that's absurd."

"Do I?"

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "You do."

He'd had 9 months to fret about being a dad, to weigh his fears of being like Howard. They had known for months before the birth that they were having a boy. Tony worried about messing him up, he talked to Pepper about it a few times, even mentioned it to Bruce. But it had all been just abstractions, distant worries. Then, Michael was born and Tony's world became very very small. Up until the night before, Tony had been completely wrapped up in the constant care of his son and commiserating and rejoicing with Pepper. Now, the fears had returned.

"I thought about it. I knew we were having a son. I thought about my dad, about me, but- ... When I was holding him last night-..."

Bruce expected Tony to continue, but he didn't.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I feel like I'm gonna break him. ...and I won't be able to put him back together again."

"Tony." Bruce scolded. He knew exactly what Tony was saying.

"It's like my dad's over my shoulder saying 'don't drop him'."

"Tony!" Bruce voice had a familiar quality to it. There was too much bass. Tony looked up immediately.

"You say one more thing like that and I will hulk out and kill you."

Tony could not suppress a snort of laughter, but he didn't look away. You didn't look away when Bruce Banner demanded you attention. You knew it was important. Unlike with Tony, who had all attention at all times. Tony Stark demanded your attention by not demanding your attention.

"Tony," Bruce began gently. "we both know what a bad dad is."

They hadn't really ever talked about Bruce's father, though Tony knew enough. His brown eyes bored into Bruce, as though his gaze could wrest from Bruce's heart the courage that he possessed.

"That's not gonna be you. ...And last time I checked, your dad was dead. He's got nothing to do with you and your son." Bruce paused. "And as for actually, physically dropping him... Well, I can't help you there."

A smile broke out on Tony's face and he couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Can you imagine if I thought the other guy and the things he did were somehow on account of my father or because I was like him? If I'd believed a lie like that? But that's garbage, Tony. He's dead. He's got nothing to do with me now. I won't let him. My fails are mine. My wins are mine. He's gone. Maybe he made me angry, but I'm not him.

Tony was hanging on every word. He needed permission to doubt his fear. He needed to be told that he wasn't Howard.

"Even if you magically turned into a jerk father, do you honestly think Pepper would let you get away with it?"

Tony smiled. That idea instantly diffused much of what he was feeling.

"No chance in hell." he said.

Pepper was not like his mother. She could never be that passive.

_And I'm not my dad. _This was a truth that inevitably followed.

"Thanks Banner." Tony then said, all of the sudden far less burdened than he had been a moment ago.

"Uh, for what?"

"Being here."

Bruce shrugged a self consciously. "Wouldn't be if not for you." Then he shuffled off the serious tone. "So are you still sure you don't have a dinner preference?"

"Steak." Tony said, not missing a beat.

Bruce just laughed as he rose to leave. "Ok, I'll tell Barton."

"You do that." Tony said, also getting up.

"Go to bed, Tony. You'll think clearer." He called as he walked out.

"Boring." Tony called back after Bruce had disappeared out the door.


	7. Staying Up (One Shot)

**_Ready for some happy happy joy joy?! ... Oh good! Me too! _**

**_And thanks to all of you who favorited and REVIEWED my last little one shot, "Fear Fades Away". I appreciate that so much! _**

**_Thanks for all the continuing support for this little series. I'm so happy you guys are still enjoying it. _**

**_:D_**

* * *

Tony and Pepper were out at some big fancy function. It was a event that Tony very much did not want to go to on this occasion. But, Pepper insisted she would not go without him, and she _had_ to go. So off they went. The company, after all, still went by his name. Though, to be fair, it was her name too now. Regardless, Tony was going.

Bruce volunteered to babysit, but it quickly became a group endeavor. Bruce, along with Clint, Natasha and Steve saw the couple off for the evening. Michael was ecstatic to get to have his aunt and uncles _all_ watching him! He practically pushed his parents toward the elevator.

As the elevator door closed Pepper looked straight at Clint and said warmly "Be good, Michael."

They could all hear Tony laugh once the doors had closed. Clint looked around innocently, then immediately bent and whispered in Michael's ear. "Go get the water pistol." Michael immediately skipped off to his bedroom. Moments later he was back and receiving verbal threats from both Natasha and Bruce ("Don't you dare do it.", "I won't read stories for a week!", etc.).

Soon Steve's face was thoroughly misted with water and the front of Clint's t-shirt was dotted and streaked with water marks. This escapade ended with Steve holding Michael up in one hand, trapping him against the ceiling, and Clint shooting the boy with the water gun. Michael laughed and squealed and fruitlessly flailed his arms and legs. Bruce and Natasha were sitting on the couches watching the mayhem and just laughing. When the two men decided the child needed a proper breather, they let him down. He ran and dove into the couch beside Bruce. Uncle Bruce was always the safe zone in such "battles".

"Clint, you started this. You get him into dry PJs." Natasha stated. Clint laughed. He couldn't argue with that.

"Ok. Come on, man." He said reaching his hand out to Michael.

Michael gave him the most incredulous look so Clint handed the water gun to Steve then threw his hands up in surrender. "I promise I won't shoot you." Michael accepted this and got off the couch. As he took Clint's hand, Steve shot them both with a stream of water. Michael shrieked with delight, dropped Clint's hand and sprinted to his room. Uncle Clint followed behind assuring him that Uncle Steve was not actually following with the water gun.

When it was finally time for Michael to go to bed, they all settled at the kitchen table to play poker. The guys played a short round while Natasha put Michael to bed. He was offered a choice and he chose her. They had all put him to bed on various occasions. Steve always read to him, Clint told him bizarre, danger-filled stories that seemed to make little or no sense. Michael loved those. Bruce also read books, or just talked with him. Natasha, on the other hand, always sang to him. Always the same song, a russian lullabye. Somehow her memory held onto it while the rest of her childhood sunk into murky depths, far out of her reach. It was the only good thing she knew from her life before the Red Room.

* * *

It was getting on midnight when Natasha destroyed them all once again at Texas Hold 'Em. She had already won twice. Clint had won once. Cap was currently feeling confident. Bruce never had a prayer to begin with and Clint had a fair shot every time. He only minded losing if it was to an opponent less formidable than Natasha. And that was everybody.

She finally called it quits, claiming a desire to keep their egos intact. Steve called it quits out of sheer irritation from losing yet again. He'd _almost_ won one too many times that night.

"Goodnight." Clint said cheerily as Steve rose from the table. Rogers tried not to roll his eyes and took defeat like a man. "Goodnight, guys."

"Good game, Romanov." he added as Natasha collected her money with a smug little smirk. Rogers got in the elevator and Natasha said her goodnights.

Bruce & Clint were left sitting in a comfortable silence.

Banner took a sip of his beer. "You can go, Clint. I'm the official babysitter anyway."

"Yeah, but I'll stick around. Not really tired." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Want another beer?" The two bottles in front of Clint were empty.

"Sure do." Clint said.

Bruce had risen and was headed toward the kitchen area when he heard Michael's faint little cries.

"Daddy!"

Banner had zero resistance in him for sad small children.

"Beer's on you." He said to Barton. "I'm gonna check on Michael." Deviating from his path, he made for the child's room.

Moments later he reappeared carrying the 3 year old who clung to his neck.

The little boy's shoulders shuddered with quiet, breathy sobs.

"I got ya." Bruce soothed. "It's not dark out here. And Uncle Barton's here too. See?"

Bruce turned so Michael could see the archer at the table. Michael's face was pressed up to Bruce's shoulder so his eyes rose to see. Clint gave a small wave and an even smaller smile. "Hey buddy. Can't sleep either?"

Michael shook his head and moved to bury his face into Bruce's shoulder.

Clint had a new beer in hand, so Bruce sat down at the table, child in arms. "Go ahead and deal out. I told him he could stay out here with us for a little while."

"Ok." Clint said. He took a sip of beer and then picked up the deck. As he shuffled and dealt, he kept glancing over at the boy. He knew how the poor kid must feel. It made him a little uncomfortable.

"Is he alright?" Clint asked quietly.

Michael's breathing had evened out by now.

"Yeah. It's just Tony usually gets him if he has a bad dream. I guess he's just used to the arc reactor. Built in nightlight and all."

Clint nodded and examined his hand of cards for a moment in silence.

Bruce rubbed gentle circles on Michael's back.

"Nightmares back?" Bruce asked quietly.

Clint looked up at him. Bruce wasn't talking to their "nephew".

He nodded. "Just last night really. First time in a long time... but,... you know. "

"Yeah, I do." Bruce nodded.

"Uncle Bawton?" Michael said softly. His head remained resting on Bruce's shoulder.

Clint loved Michael's kid version of "Barton".

"What's up, bud?" Clint asked. He put down the cards. This game wasn't holding his attention anyway.

"What's your dreams about?"

The two men exchanged glances.

Clint sighed and gave his answer a moment's thought.

"Bad guys."

That was the best he could do without giving details, but to the little boy this was an acceptable answer. He sat up and look over at Clint. "Do the bad guys get you?"

Clint glanced over to Bruce again, desperately trying to gauge how not to perpetuate the child's fear.

"Yeah, but I know it's just a dream. Your dad and Uncle Bruce and Aunt Tasha and everybody would get those bad guys. Right?"

Michael smiled. "Yeah!" His eyes lit up. "Daddy blows up those guys!" He threw his hands in the air for emphasis, nearly knocking Bruce's glasses off. Bruce laughed a little. "Easy, buddy."

Michael, suddenly feeling more himself again, promptly removed his uncle's spectacles, as was his custom, and put them on his own face.

Clint tried not to let out a snort of laughter. Michael's magnified eyes were hilarious.

"Uncle Clint! You seen Uncle Bruce be green?"

"Yeah, I have."

"He gets the bad guys too?"

"Yes he does. They run far away from him."

"And he smashes them!"

"Sure does." Clint smiled.

"Ok." Bruce cut in. "You seem ready for bed."

Michael shook his head. "No, I'm too scared! I wanna stay with you and Uncle Clint." (Michael alternated between calling him Uncle Clint and Uncle Barton. Just as he did with Steve. Sometimes he was Uncle Steve and sometimes he was Uncle Cap. Thor was always called Uncle Thor and Natasha, Aunt Tasha. Bruce was always Uncle Bruce, though lately Michael had taken to calling him "Uncle Green" infrequently because he found it hilarious.)

Bruce eyed his nephew. Michael stared back, in his usual fashion, daring him to call his bluff.

"Can I please?" he begged.

Bruce looked at Clint. Clint shrugged. It made no difference to him.

Bruce sighed. "A little bit longer."

Michael gave a victory bounce.

"Uncle Clint!?" He asked excitedly, his already enlarged eyes getting even larger.

"Yes, sir?" Clint said, stormy eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Do you shoot bad guys with your arrows?"

Clint nodded. None of this was news to Michael, but he just loved to hear it again and again.

"I'm gonna shoot bad guys with bows and arrows too!"

"You're gonna have to clear that with your mom and dad, little man."

"I thought you wanted to be Iron Man like your dad." Bruce said.

"I want to shoot arrows _too_!" Michael clarified, as if explaining to a small child.

"Ooh. Of course." Bruce said apologetically, his eyes smiling at Clint.

"Hey." Bruce said. "Can I please have my glasses back now? I can't see very well."

Michael pulled off the glasses and handed them to Bruce.

"Thank you, sir."

Michael looked at Bruce "Daddy says Uncle Thor-"

The elevator dinged at that moment. It opened to reveal Tony and Pepper. Tony's arm was around her waist as they came into the room. "Look who's awake." He said to her.

"Hey." Pepper drawled "Why am I not surprised?" Her smile let them know that was not actually annoyed.

"I promise he was in asleep until ten minutes ago." Clint said. Bruce nodded in agreement.

Tony just laughed and pointed to Michael. "You. Bed. Let's go."

Michael made no protest and hopped off Bruce's lap. Tony caught him as he ran over. He put his son on his shoulders and took him back to his room.

"Goodnight sweetie." Pepper said after them.

"G'night, Mommy!" Michael called back.

Pepper turned to Bruce. "Thanks for watching him."

"Pepper. Never thank me. Please."

She smiled warmly. "Well, then thank you, Clint."

"You are so welcome." Clint hammed it up.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to bed." Bruce stated comfortably.

Clint gathered the beer bottles while Bruce picked up the cards.

"How was the thing?" Clint asked as he disposed of the bottles.

Pepper laughed at his purposeful ignorance of details.

"The _thing _was actually a very nice time. And Tony behaved himself beautifully."

"Good to hear." Bruce offered.

"Goodnight, you guys." Pepper said as the two made for the elevator.

"Night, Pepper." They said in unison.

* * *

**_I won't deny that I shout for joy when I see reviews/comments!_**

**_Also, I have lots of little one shots in the works, but If you have any specific cute things you'd like to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do, or not do. But it won't hurt to ask! Not one bit! _****_:D_**

**_I'm also curious. Which of these one shots if your favorite so far? If you have a favorite._**

**_Thanks, guys!_**


	8. Repulsor Technology (One Shot)

**_So do I call this Super Fluff or Super Shameless Fluff?_**

**_This one demanded to be written. _**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Hold still." Tony whispered to Michael. Michael couldn't contain his excitement. He was bouncing on his toes as Tony fastened the gauntlet to his wrist.

"Daddy, I'm gonna get Uncle Bruce!" He laughed.

"Sshhh. Buddy, he'll hear you. ...Ok. Got it."

Tony had to grab his son by the arm as the boy tried to bound away.

"Mikey, let me show you how to use it."

Michael kept bouncing, trying to pay attention to his dad.

"When you get close enough, just point your hand like this and press button." Tony showed him by holding up his hand, spreading his palm and pressing the little button on the back of his wrist. A short blast of warm air sent the boy's hair blowing back. He giggled uncontrollably.

"Now show me." Tony said.

Michael held up his hand to his dad's face and showed him. He couldn't stop laughing about it.

"Good job. You got it."

Michael was bursting.

"Ok, go ahead."

Like a race horse released from the gate, Michael bolted out of Bruce's living room and down the hall to his room.

Tony sat down on the couch and waited.

Michael opened up his uncle's Bedroom door and peered in. Uncle Bruce was still asleep. The boy crept up to the side of the bed and lifted his hand up to Bruce's face.

Tony started laughing in the living room when he heard Bruce's shout. Seconds later Michael came running back down the hall squealing with delight.

"Get him?"

"Yeah!" Michael cheered.

"Go get him again!"

Michael needed no persuading and turned on his heel. He ran back to Bruce's room. Tony heard Bruce shout again, Michael's laughter, and then more of Michaels' laughter.

When Michael still hadn't come back, Tony got up and went to investigate. When he rounded the corner into Bruce's bedroom he nearly fell over laughing. Michael was kneeling on the edge of the bed beside Bruce and holding out his arm. Bruce was still laying there with his eyes closed trying to ignore Michael who repeatedly pressed the button on his arm. Over and over again Bruce's hair blew back as he was hit in the face with a pulse of warm air. Finally Bruce's eyes opened, he grabbed Michael's arm and turned the repulsor on him. The boy fell back laughing hysterically as his hair wooshed back with each press of the button. Banner let go pulled the covers up, tucking them under his head and arms to keep all invaders out.

Tony took that for what it meant. Bruce didn't find this funny anymore, but he wasn't going to say anything to Michael. Tony however got the message loud and clear.

"Ok! Say bye bye Uncle Bruce!"

"Oooh maaan!" Michael whined, but came obediently.

Bruce didn't stay in bed much longer after that though. The Stark men had ruined his plan to sleep in. For once he considered lock codes for his elevator door. No. It was no use. Tony would hack Jarvis for them anyway. Besides, outside of this one random instance of morning ambush Bruce liked the comings and goings of the towers inhabitants. Nobody hesitated to visit because the door was literally always open. Steve's floor, which was shared with Thor when he was around required a code. Though they were disabled when Thor was in house. He disliked it. Steve was still a private person, and he liked the formality of knowing when people were coming or going. Tony could bypass this obstacle of course, but he respected Steve's preference. At least, Pepper kept him in check. Clint and Natasha's floor also had to be accessed with codes. They had one too many weapons in their possession and a small child wandering in at any time was not preferred.

That day, Steve, Clint and Natasha all became victims of the warm air repulser. Bruce fell victim to sneak attacks probably another 10 times and Pepper got "blasted" a few times too. Only Tony was spared the short attacks of warm wind. The "toy" eventually had to be taken away. In the later afternoon Pepper made Tony be the bad guy. After all, he'd built the thing and let his 4 year old loose on the tower's population with it.

Michael cried for 30 minutes after Tony told him it was time to give the gauntlet a rest. He was adept at throwing prolonged fits. Nobody had any question as to who he got trait that from. He even went all the way down to Uncle Bruce's floor to beg him to get his mom and dad to give it back.

"Buddy what's wrong?" Bruce asked as the door of his lab slid open. He was genuinely concerned by the sudden appearance of his nephew by himself with a tear stained face.

"Daddy took the blaster!" Michael wailed.

Bruce bit his lip to keep back a laugh.

"Did you shoot people too many times?"

"No" He inhaled sharply. "Yes."

"Come here, man." Bruce put out his arms and Michael stepped forward. He picked up the four year old made sure the lab was locked behind him. The two of them headed to Bruce's kitchen where Michael was placed on the counter top.

"I was going to have some ice cream. Want some?"

Bruce Banner was not above shameless spoilery. It wasn't his kid, and anything to get a beaming grin out of his godson was totally worth it.

Michael's face immediately lit up and any thought of the revoked blaster instantly forgotten.

"Good." Bruce smiled. "I'm so glad you showed up to keep me company."

This fact made Michael kick his legs happily. "Really?"

"Really."

The brown eyed boy laughed loudly and exclaimed with the more gleeful sincerity "Then it's good Daddy took my blaster!" His arms were out in an expression of astonishment. "Or I wouldn't be in your house!"

"See! Aren't Mommy and Daddy so smart?" Bruce affirmed as he opened the freezer.

Banner had a bit of a sweet tooth so he had more than one flavor option. Once during an evening of poker in his kitchen, Natasha opened the freezer to a plethora of ice cream boxes. She made a comment about it to which Bruce simply responded that the other guy loved ice cream. This made her burst out laughing. Natasha and Bruce had come a long way since her days of terror, and his shame over The Hulk.

"Mint chocolate chip? Or regular chocolate chip?" Bruce asked.

"Regular!"

Bruce prepared two bowls of ice cream, Michael's being a larger portion than Pepper would ever allow.

They sat across from one another at the kitchen table, eating silently, just looking out the huge window. It was winter, so by now the sun had sunken low, almost overtaken by the tops of skyscrapers. Unable to reach the floor, Michael's legs swung contently back and forth.

Eventually Jarvis' voice cut in on their respective reveries.

"Dr. Banner, Mrs. Stark requests young Michael's presence for dinner. Shall she send Mr. Stark to collect him.

"No thanks, Jarvis. He's on his way up." Bruce said, giving a nod to Michael.

"Yeah! I can use the elevator all by myself!"

"Consider her informed, sir."

Michael was hopping off his chair when Bruce got up to run a paper towel under the faucet.

"Come here." Bruce said, wiping the ice cream off Michael's face with the wet towel. Michael squinted his eyes and, for once, took it like a champ. He hated getting his face wiped off.

"You better eat _all_ your dinner, or I'll be in trouble." Bruce warned him.

"I will!" he said as he punched the elevator button.

"What do you say?"

Michael disappeared as the doors closed. "Thank you, Uncle Bruce!" Came his muffled voice from behind the doors.

Bruce smiled to himself and went back to his lab.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this. **_


	9. Race Car (One Shot)

_Early in the morning..._

Tony was tinkering with the newest model of his suit. His cup of coffee steamed where it sat on the floor beside him. Dummy beeped and adjusted according to Tony's one word instructions. The early spring time sun was just filtering into the workshop, warming his back. Michael sat cross legged on the work table beside them. His eyes followed his dad's hands, intently taking in every detail. Pepper, who was very pregnant, was still asleep.

When the sun rose fully, Michael's early morning stillness dissipated. He shifted from cross legged to legs hanging over the side of the table. He began swinging them back and forth until the heels of his sneakers were clanging against the underside of the metal table like a metronome.

Tony's concentration began to falter.

"Daddy."

"What's up, bud?" Tony asked, his eyes still carefully following his work.

"Can I get a suit for my birthday?"

Tony smirked to himself. He admired his son's persistence.

"Nope."

Michael sighed dramatically. He'd known the answer before he asked.

"You have to be at least... not 5 to fly a suit, Mike." Tony said as he sat back from his task. Then he looked over at Michael. "But you know what you might get for your birthday?"

"What?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Your sister!"

Michael didn't immediately jump for joy at this. He was slightly confused.

"How?"

Tony clarified. "Mommy is supposed to have the baby near your birthday. It could be _on_ your birthday. Then you could tell everyone that you got a sister for your birthday."

Michael's face lit up again and he laughed. He liked that idea.

* * *

_Mid-Morning..._

"Mommy!" Michael shouted as he ran into the room. Pepper had just woken up so Michael dove into the covers beside her. "Daddy said the baby is coming close to my birthday! Maybe even on my birthday!"

"That's right." Pepper said smiling. "You might get your sister for a birthday present."

Michael's eyes lit up again at the very idea. "Really?"

"Mm-hm." She said as she moved to sit up. Michael snuggled close to her as she leaned back against the head board. Pepper put her arm around him. Her other hand rested on her rounded stomach where her little daughter was just reacting to the commotion outside.

"She's kicking." Pepper told him.

Michael immediately put his hands against his mom's tummy. Pepper guided his palm to where the baby was making small impacts.

"You feel that?" Pepper asked him, her hand still covering his. Michael nodded as a new smile was breaking out on his face.

"She's telling you good morning."

Michael giggled. Taking that a bit further, he put his face close to Pepper's stomach and started talking to his baby sister in a silly deep voice. Pepper started laughing as Michael asked what the baby wanted her name to be and if she would help him sneak up on uncle Bruce, etc. Then, he put his ear against his mom and listened.

Pepper, being well acquainted with her sons sense of humor, played along. "What is she telling you?"

* * *

_Afternoon..._

Bruce and Michael stood in the elevator side by side. Well, Michael bounced on his toes and continuously tried in vain to hoist himself onto the hand rail. Bruce, fresh mug of hot tea in hand, was accompanying Michael to Clint and Natasha's gym. Michael wanted to show him the new skills he learned recently. Bruce found few things as adorable as his 4 year old godson demonstrating any skills he'd been taught. It was even cuter to watch him demonstrate these skills with Clint or beam with pride when Natasha conceded her small smile at his progress.

Because of the family he was a part of and because of the constant threat that being among the Avengers posed, Tony and Pepper wanted Michael learning Clint and Natasha's skills as early as possible. The pair were more than happy to oblige. Clint called it "Little Iron Man School". Michael loved that. Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha were good teachers. Each made up for what the other lacked and complimented the other's style perfectly. This was no surprise to anyone. Clint's humor made up for Natasha's severity when it came to training. Her focus steadied the two boy's mutual immaturity. (Michael always brought the big kid out of Clint.) Natasha's maternal instinct came quickly to meet Clint's abandon. Clint could verbalize instruction where Natasha favored demonstration. Both Clint and Natasha's gracefulness and precision of movement could be communicated to the child in their own unique ways, giving him a whole picture, helping him understand in whatever way worked for him. All of it worked together. It worked very well. It also helped that Michael was an extremely enthusiastic student... most of the time.

"Uncle Bruce, I heard my sister today." The boy stated matter-of-factly as he landed on the floor from another failed attempt at sitting on the hand rail.

"You heard her?" Bruce asked with a smile.

Michael nodded enthusiastically. "Mm-hmm! I put my ear on mom's stomach."

"I see. ...Well, what did she say?"

"That I'm her best brother and we should name her Race Car."

Bruce nearly spit out the tea he'd just taken a sip of.


	10. Virginia (One Shot)

**_Thank you so much to everybody who has followed, favorited and especially reviewed/commented! ...That goes for you guests I couldn't thank! :D I'm so happy you're enjoying these one shots. _**

* * *

Michael was off bothering Steve where he'd been sent by Clint where he'd been sent by Bruce. Pepper had been on the phone all morning and it was time for a break form working. While making herself a cup of tea she decided to make a coffee for Tony and join him for a bit. It would be a date. When she came into the workshop Tony was standing, staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Hey baby." Pepper said as she came up beside him. She held the mug in front of her husband. His fingers found their way around it.

"Thanks." He said and leaned over to kiss her.

"You're so welcome."

Then he took a moment just looking down into his mug.

"Pepper, I don't think I can do it." He used that mellow voice of his, the one that hurt.

"Tony."

"Tony, look at me." She said gently.

His head swung around in its usual flippant manner, but his eyes were serious with a melancholy expression.

She smiled warmly. "Tony, you've already done it."

"But a daughter?" He said painfully. "I don't want to hurt her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll say stupid things. She'll hate herself because of me." He said with a helpless tone.

Pepper snorted with laughter. "Really?"

"It's not funny. I'm serious."

"No, Tony. It is funny."

He frowned, frustration clear on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said with another, kinder, laugh. "I know you're serious, but you're wrong."

"How can you be sure?"

She took the mug out of his hands and set it down with her own. Pepper wrapped him in her arms, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Because of this right now." She said. "You're aware of your weaknesses, Tony. Your dad never was. He just said and did things, never thinking of how they might affect you. You are not him. You know better. And that's a huge difference."

Tony couldn't disagree with any of that.

"She'll know you love her no matter what because unlike your dad, you know she'll need to hear it. Just like you do with Michael." Pepper smiled. "Do you see an oppressed little boy there?"

Tony laughed at the thought of his radiant 4 year old.

"No. No I don't."

"Exactly." Pepper said.

They held each other in silence for another moment and then Tony opened his mouth again.

"But she'll become a teenager."

"So?"

"She'll think I hate her no matter what I do."

Pepper started laughing. "You're stupid, Tony."

"I'm a genius."

"A stupid one."

Again, Tony couldn't disagree.

* * *

_That night..._

Michael was asleep and Tony extracted from his workshop. The Avengers were all in various places in the tower spending their evening in the own ways. Pepper sat on the couch looking out at the twinkling city of New York. Tony lay across the couch, his head resting on what little space still remained on Pepper's lap. He too gazed out into the night. It was quiet.

When Tony spoke his voice was soft. "So you're not into french names?"

"They're beautiful, I just..."

"That's fine." Tony said. He was not attached to the names he'd been offering, just brainstorming.

"I keep coming back to Virginia." Pepper said.

"Really?"

"You don't like my name?"

"Of course I do! I just didn't expect you to want to name our daughter after you. ...Seems like something I'd try to do."

Pepper laughed. "True."

"Tonina. Toniette... Antoinette. ...Toni."

"No thank you." Pepper said dryly.

"Shocker." Tony said. "Back to Virginia..."

"I love the idea of calling her Ginna. They called me that when I was little."

Tony paused. "That's sweet."

"Isn't it?" Pepper enthused.

He nodded. He really liked it.

"What do you think about Maria for a middle name? Naming her after your mom."

Tony thought about it for a second. "Yeah. ...But not Maria. It doesn't flow. How about just Marie?"

"Ginna Marie." Pepper tested it out. "Oh, I love it!"

Tony grinned. "Me too."

* * *

_**Don't worry. Bruce, Michael and the team will be back. :D**_

_**...and I love your feedback!**_

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER!**


	11. Uncle Steve Is Blue (One Shot)

**_Because I love Steve Rogers._**

**_Let the Super Shameless Fluff commence!_**

**_Pure, unadulterated, FLUFF._**

* * *

"Cap! You're back! How did it go?"

"Could've been worse, I suppose." Steve said as he shook Tony's offered hand.

"Next time Fury needs a 'little' help with a few stray aliens, it's on you."

"Didn't want you to miss out on the fun." Tony said, with a mildly irritating smirk. "Besides, I think every chance you get to where this get up, you should take it." He gestured generally at Steve's entire person.

The Captain rolled his eyes, but still smiled. He was long over Stark's teasing.

The elevator opened to reveal Pepper carrying a bouncing two year old on her hip. The child wore pink leggings, white velcro sneakers, and a black polka dot cotton dress. Her reddish hair was in two little pig tails. Immediately upon seeing Steve standing with her father, she shouted happily.

"Unko Peef!"

"Hi sweetie." Steve said, lighting up as they approached.

"Welcome back, Steve." Pepper greeted and she handed over her daughter who eagerly switched adults. Steve gave her a kiss on the cheek and she returned a warm hug around his neck.

"Hi Pepper." Steve said, leaning over to give her a one armed hug.

The little girl looked down at Steve's chest where the big white star was located, then she giggled. She looked over to her mom and dad and laughed again "Unko Peef's boo!"

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Yes he is." This was the first time little Ginna had ever seen Captain America in uniform.

"I'm blue?" Rogers clarified, unable and unwilling to hide the complete amusement on his face.

"Yeah!" she nodded vigorously. " You're Boo! ...I yike yo paw."

"My star?"

"Uh huh!"

"Thank you. I like your pig tails." Steve said, giving a gentle tug on one of them. "Can I have pig tails in my hair too?"

Ginna laughed and pulled away. "Noooo! Unko Peef you can't!"

"I can't? Why not?" He asked, sounding very sincere.

The little girl gave him an incredulous look. Steve stared right back at her. When a smile finally broke out on his face, Ginna laughed some more. "You're funny!"

* * *

_**Again, don't worry. Bruce and Michael will be back. I'm bouncing all over my timeline. It's just one shot fun over here. :D**_


	12. Two More Minutes (One Shot)

**_Going back again. This one puts Michael at about 1 year old._**

**_Here comes the fluff!_**

* * *

"Jarvis why is my son crying?" Tony asked, his eyes not moving from his current design laid out across his screens.

"You'll have to ask him, Sir."

"You're supposed to be monitoring him." He said as his fingers deftly slid back and forth and up and down, tweaking his work.

"Yes, but I have not yet been updated to control him."

Tony smirked. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." He said, finally ungluing his eyes from his work.

Just as he was turning toward his son, the door opened and Bruce came in. Immediately he responded to the crying baby. Michael was standing in the (rather high tech) play pen that was close to the entrance, holding the sides to steady himself.

"Oh, buddy. What's wrong?" Bruce asked his godson. Picking him up, he turned his attention to Tony who had a sheepish expression.

"I was coming to get him."

Bruce just gave him a good natured glare.

"Jarvis was supposed to be distracting him."

"How long was he crying?" Bruce asked.

"A couple of minutes." Tony shrugged.

"Jar-" Banner started.

"2 minutes and 11 seconds." came the AI's voice.

"Thanks, Jarvis."

"You're welcome, Dr. Banner."

Tony gave Bruce a well deserved, but very immature 'I told you so' look.

"Well here." Bruce said, holding the baby out to Tony. "Make it better."

Tony laughed slightly and took his son in his arms. "I'm sorry, Mikey." The boy calmed quickly now that he was exactly where he'd wanted to be in the first place; not confined in the play pen.

"Where's Pepper?" Bruce asked.

"She's got some unpleasant meetings."

"Fun." Bruce said absently as he began inspecting the monitors Tony had up. "Is this for the armor?" He asked, motioning to the specs that were open on the the screens.

Tony laughed. "Definitely not." He switched Michael from his right arm to his left. "Let me show you." And he moved his fingers across the display to show Bruce just what this design was all about.

* * *

By the time Pepper entered the workshop Bruce and Tony had built a very basic, but very capable means of transportation for Michael. The child was shrieking and laughing with delight as he whizzed around the room on a red Radio Flyer wagon. Tony ordered it, and once it arrived, he set to work enhancing it. The thing was now powered in the back by repulsors just like the ones on the Iron Man suit. Granted, far less powerful. Tony had always rigged the steering to remote control and improved stability. Bruce sat on a chair off to one side with the controller while Tony stepped along side his son just to be safe. Banner had the look of a little boy on Christmas with his new RC car. It wasn't long before Tony came over seeking his turn with the controller, just like a sibling on Christmas. Michael, all the while, was content to ride around the room over and over again, laughing and clapping and repeating some of the few words he knew. Among them were "Daddy", "Oboe" which, they finally discovered, translated to "Uncle Bruce", and of course "Muh". This meant "more" and was one of Michael's more frequently used words.

"I should have seen this coming." Pepper said as if she didn't approve, but the smile was creeping onto her face. Not even she could hide it. All the boys turned to her. They hadn't noticed her entrance. They were too wrapped up in playing with their new toy.

"Oh, hi Pepper." Tony beamed.

Bruce looked over gave a wave.

Michael from his little cockpit shouted "Mama!" and then commenced with an entire explanation in 1 year old gibberish that she could not understand. He was clearly talking about the new wagon and was very very excited.

"That's great, sweetie!" Pepper said, agreeing with whatever he was telling her.

She turned to Tony again. "I came to get him so you two could get back to real work, but obviously he's needed here."

Tony nodded. "Yes, he's our test subject."

Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Right, Mikey?" Tony said to the boy. Michael nodded enthusiastically, then bounced eagerly, indicating that he very much wanted to get the wagon moving again.

"Ok." Tony said. "Give us a second."

"How'd it go?" He asked Pepper.

"Oh, you know. Glad it's finished as usual."

"Yeah." Tony said, and leaned in for a kiss that she gladly returned.

Bruce made uncomfortable eye contact with Michael, who wasn't concerned in the slightest.

"Ok." Tony said after stepping away. "Sure you don't want to stay and join the fun?"

"No, I'm actually going get changed and relax upstairs. You guys have your fun without me."

Tony sighed as she turned back to the door. "I'll miss you."

Pepper laughed. "Bye." She said, disappearing out of the workshop.

As soon as she was gone, Tony fired up the wagon. Michael immediately began laughing again.

"It's my turn again, Tony." Bruce said, easily keeping up with Michael.

"Two more minutes." Tony said, as he zoomed his son around the workshop.


	13. Oboe (One Shot)

**_Another throw back to Michael as an infant, but with more of the team..._**

* * *

"Uncle Brucey wants to hold you Michael." Tony cooed to his little baby son.

"It's Bruce." Pepper, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce said in unison. Clint looked up from his beer, clearly aware that he'd just missed something.

"Whatever." Tony said as he transferred his son into Bruce's arms.

"Thanks." Bruce said as he looked down at the infant. Lately he could see more Pepper in him than Tony. Bruce was immediately joined by Thor who bent over him, marveling at the midgardian baby.

Thor finally had arrived to meet the little avenger and the team was hanging out after a big dinner in the tower.

Tony wanted Thor to stop calling Michael 'the little avenger', but Clint had gotten to him first. Thor loved the moniker so there was no stopping him. It really didn't help that Natasha had mentioned in passing the etymology of the name Michael; God-like. A hilarious look of horror crossed Tony's face as Thor beamed at this information. Of course, Natasha had left out that this was a very rough translation and not quite accurate. Still, she enjoyed what ensued.

"Oh please!" Tony exclaimed in exasperation. "Not _that_ god!" He said, gesticulating at Thor as Natasha and Clint laughed from the couch across the room. "And we just liked the name. That's all!"

Steve smiled with a mixture of amusement and discomfort. The whole loose definition of the word "god" rubbed him the wrong way, but Clint and Natasha's ploy was perfect. It was fun to see Tony so annoyed.

Pepper rolled her eyes affectionately. "Tony. Let it go."

"If he starts crying, it's on you, Tony." Bruce said easily, still rocking side to side with the baby in his arms. His voice was soft so as not to disturb Michael, but loud enough to be heard by all.

"What? Why? Because I'm defending his honor?" Tony said, clearly not considering his words.

Steve saw Thor bristle as he perceived an insult. It was nothing obvious and he clearly tried to hide it, but Steve could still tell.

"Thor." He said, quick to distract him from Tony's flirting with the line of insult. "How's Jane these days?"

Thor lit up, and the two soon fell into a conversation about New Mexico and Selvig, etc. Steve tried not to stay on the subject of Jane too long. It only made him think of Peggy which he tried hard not to do.

Tony rolled his eyes, but recognized Steve's grace in stopping him from causing discord. He looked around him for a moment. People seemed happy. Good. So he went to the bathroom.

Clint took a sip of his beer while Natasha, still settled into the couch beside him, spoke to him quietly about something.

Pepper went over to the window where Bruce was holding her son.

"He's so sweet." he told her.

She huffed a slight laugh. "Just spend one night in his company. He puts up a good front." She said, but she smiled as she looked at her baby.

"You know Pepper, if Tony keeps calling me Uncle Bruce around the baby, Michael is going to end up calling me that."

Pepper tilted her head in question. "We know." she said.

Bruce was going to say something, but didn't. Instead he allowed himself the smile that wanted to come.

**.**

One and a half years later "Oboe" was Bruce's favorite word, but only when it came from the almost 2 year old who couldn't say "Uncle Bruce" yet.

It was not alright when it came from Tony.

"Don't call me that, Tony. It's weird." He said as he followed his friend into one of the labs.

"Oh come on, Banner!"

"Don't. I'm serious."

Tony sighed dramatically. "Fine." he conceded and said no more.

Jarvis greeted Bruce as he opened his screens. "Good afternoon, Dr. Oboe." the AI said cordially.

"Tony!" Bruce groaned in frustration.

Tony was doubled over with laughter.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I was not aiming for anyone to come off as dumb or shallow or mean here. I hope I hit my mark.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
